The White Stars
by Angels-do-exist
Summary: Trials and tribulations for the group as they work through their issues not only thoughts of revenge and justice. Romance and love can be just as tricky, or perhaps more so. As they continue their quest to stop Naraku Miroku and Inuyasha must face their feelings for the women in their lives and their futures together...
1. Chapter 1

.

.

.

 **The White Stars**

* * *

 _This story is about Kagome, Inuyasha, Sango and Miroku and their relationships, though that doesn't mean I'm abandoning Shippo, Kirara or any of the rest of the group. There might be some guest appearances of other characters too. There might be some instances where I spell it Kilala because that's how it sounds and I'm used to spelling it that way, so don't shoot._

 _This story follows the general storyline of the anime at least for the most part. It isn't AU however it also doesn't directly follow the anime either for example despite the fact that in the anime it is inferred that somehow they finished their whole quest in like a year since Kagome was trying to get into high school at the end. In my fanfiction the ages are approximately – Kagome is 17, Sango is 18, Miroku is 20, Inuyasha is 17 (150+)_ _Shippo is 8. Koga is 17, Sesshomaru 20 (200+), Rin is 10 and Kohaku is 13._

 _It is also definitely set after they encounter Koharu, Tsubaki and after Sango gets proposed to by the lord. At the very least somewhere in or past season 4. I'm not going to pinpoint exactly 'when' this is taking place and I'm fond of random fluffiness. And that is WHY it's a fanfiction._

 _This is a hugely revised and changed version of "Is one girl enough" originally written in 2006 which started off as one or two chapters and it snowballed from there. My writing style has changed and I've improved and I know there are things I could fix and improve. I believe it is going to be a fairly different story which is why I'm not posting these on top of the old one. Or at least that's the intention, so I will leave you know so you can read. Helpful criticism and reviews are ALWAYS welcome just no haters please._

* * *

 **Chapter One**

The sun dipped towards the horizon. Painting the sky in a mix of golds and pinks as the group finished creating their camp in preparation for nightfall. Smoke curled towards the sky from the fire while fish roasted on sticks which were wedged between the rocks that enclosed and surrounded the blaze. Leaving the rest of her companions, a young woman carried her large yellow backpack towards the hot spring located a short distance away from their camp. Rubbing her arms lightly at the light chill in the air. It was the first hint of the approaching winter. It was early autumn but already there was a noticeable change in the air. Nights were getting colder and the leaves on the trees were beginning to change colour – taking on their rich reds and golds. Soon enough they would begin to fall from their perches and carpet the ground. Thankfully she'd had the foresight to pack warmer clothes the last time she'd gone home so she was somewhat prepared for this situation.

Unfortunately cold and snow never stopped Inuyasha. As always she was thankful for her sleeping bag, though winter would make camping outside uncomfortable. Soon enough they would need to rely on Miroku more often to get them lodging in villages.

Rifling through the bag she collected her bathing supplies and them within easy reach – including her bow and arrows. She then slipped off her shoes and her long white socks, soon followed by the longer green pleated skirt that reached her knees and the familiar white and green sailor shirt. Folding them neatly she put them on top of her bag before shooting a glance over her shoulder before sliding off her bra and underwear to add to the pile.

Stepping down into the heated water with a quiet splash. She let out a soft hum of pleasure as she sank down to her shoulders. This was as close to a bath as she could get here. Relaxing in the warmth. She sat on a smooth rock at the right level as the sapphire blue eyes turned towards the sky which was turning slowly from blue to black, pinpricks of stars beginning to dot the dark surface as night fell. The nights were so different here than back home - there was an encompassing darkness here, and thousands upon thousands would fill the sky in a way that she could never see in her time.

A lot had happened over the last two years, and despite everything she'd somehow gotten into high school despite her frequent absences. Sometimes it was hard juggling school with hunting for the jewel shards. There were also times that she felt she didn't fit in, an anomaly due to her long absences from school with her 'illnesses'. A glint in sapphire eyes that hinted of experiences beyond her years, a maturity gained from spending most of her time in the Feudal era fighting for her life. But she hadn't changed where it mattered. Kagome remained strong with the desire to help and protect, and to forgive and love.

Her friends and family kept her grounded, and she spent what free time she could with them. Kagome wanted to include them in as many aspects of her life as possible. Like introducing them to Inuyasha – which thankfully had cleared up the confusion about Hojo, letting the guy move on too. Even if there were always going to be secrets and things they didn't quite understand about her life. It was nice to forget about saving the world every now and then, to be normal and enjoy the modern conveniences of home.

Kagome wet her hair by submerging herself under the water and swimming back to the side of the hot spring, getting some of the shampoo from the bottle with a soft click. She rubbed it into her fingers before rubbing it through her wavy hair. Nails and fingers massaging her scalp as she continued lathering her hair while absorbed in her thoughts.

Koga on the other hand still seemed a little dense despite her attempts to get through to him that she wasn't interested in him. She liked him sure, Koga was sweet and his attention was flattering but honestly she wasn't in love with him. Kagome had tried numerous times to explain it to him but he was just so quick to run off, and she wasn't entirely unconvinced that he didn't continue with the ruse just to bug Inuyasha. Still perhaps they got along a little bit better? Or was that wishful thinking on her part perhaps…?

Speaking of getting along better – Inuyasha and Sesshomaru seemed to be getting along better than she'd ever imagined. They weren't overtly brotherly by any means but they were no longer actively trying to kill each other. In their first few fights alone Sesshomaru had put his hand through Inuyasha's stomach and wounded him numerous times, while the younger brother had cut off Sesshomaru arm. Not to mention one time Tenseiga had protected Sesshomaru against a potentially fatal blow from the Tetsusaiga's Kaze no Kizu.

Still, it seemed like some of the resentment and bitterness was fading between the siblings. She didn't think their relationship was irreparable, though it would take time considering everything that was between them. But they were making progress, after all they'd managed to co-operate in their last big battle against Naraku before he'd fled using Kohaku and Rin as bait for his escape. Or that was her assumption – the two would never admit to working together amicably, but with Inuyasha she'd learned to read between the lines.

Nevertheless, it seemed Sesshomaru was changing and growing just like Inuyasha. For all of the elder Youkai's original talk of hating his half-brother and hating humans the words no longer rang true. She still had no idea what had prompted the cold regal youkai lord to have such a change of heart as to allow Rin to travel with him but it seemed it had done him good. Inuyasha probably hadn't noticed, but she had. Sesshomaru's interest in Tetsusaiga had diminished once he realised it was the only thing that kept Inuyasha's blood in check. There had even been a few times when Sesshomaru had intervened in a dangerous situation, stopping Inuyasha from gaining greater harm.

She automatically slipped beneath the water to wash out the shampoo, combing her fingers absently through her strands as she floated beneath the surface. Using her feet almost like a board to push away from the rocks. Her actions instinctive and automatic. One arm moving in front of the other as her long legs kicked until she swam to the other side of the hot spring, coming up for a breath then as she treaded water. Swimming alone in a hot spring probably wasn't one of her most brilliant, considering no one was here to notice if the heat got to her but she hadn't been in the hot water for that long.

Sinking back beneath the water Kagome floated beneath the surface, long dark strands drifting around her lazily before she pushed against the rock. She swam back the way she came, towards the other bank, coming back to the surface once she found her footing. Thick inky strands shifting to rest against the silky flushed skin of her breasts and back as she waded further in, ripples fanned outwards from her movements. The water receding to her waist as she approached the edge when she heard the crack of a branch and she froze momentarily until instinct kicked in.

It was unusual for something or someone to get past her friends but not impossible. Her aura flared around her automatically the magenta visible in her surprise and in response to the recognised threat. She flung herself the few feet through the water towards the edge and breath hissed between clenched teeth as stone scraped across soft flesh. Water shifted and crashed against the large rocks from the sudden disturbance as her fingers grasped her bow.

Her fingers were too slick to hold and draw an arrow but she had honed her abilities to fling back attacks using her bow after Tsubaki. She'd also been practicing focusing her energy into creating 'energy arrows' it would be handy considering the frequency she seemed to run out of physical arrows in important battles. It wasn't mastered nor flawless yet but she should be able to manage a few arrows until Inuyasha and the others arrived.

Or so she thought as sapphire eyes came to rest on a familiar figure crouched in a tree dressed in red – not the best colour to blend into the surrounding trees to be honest. Not that Inuyasha's forte had ever been 'sneaking'. Still his presence was unexpected, Miroku was the pervert though it didn't actually seem like Inuyasha was trying to be a peeping tom with the way his back was towards her but his ears were perked and alert – she could tell even from this distance that he was guarding her.

His presence while reassuring made her want to toss her bow at him. Hard. But then she'd have to go look for it later. So instead she restrained herself and put it back on the rock. Spiritual energy dissipating once more at the realisation there was no threat. Hands settling on her hips as she yelled at him, "Inuyasha you jerk! You gave me a heart attack! I almost shot an arrow at you! What are you even doing here?"

The silver-haired hanyou was settled comfortably in the branches of the tree, legs stretched in front of him while his arms were folded into the sleeves of his red fire-rat hitatare. White dog ears twitched at the sound of her voice before lowering mildly against his hair. Even from the distance her voice was too loud. Was it really necessary for her to keep yelling at him all the damn time? He scowled as he looked down at her, "Quit ya yelling, you're hurting my ears Kagome. I don't like it when you bathe alone. Ya might pass out and drown or something stupid like that. Plus you have a habit of getting in trouble or kidnapped when I leave you alone. Despite the fact it's supposed to be safe."

"Hey! I'll have you know I have improved a lot in the last two years! And I haven't been kidnapped in…well…months." Kagome finished somewhat lamely, knowing that there had been at least half a dozen or more times she'd been grabbed by both demons and mortals alike since she'd ventured through the well. Even if you didn't include being grabbed by Mistress Centipede, there was that group of bandits back at the beginning, then later by Koga and the Thunder Brothers. Even Miroku had kidnapped her for a while…

Wow, there was more of them than she'd thought. She was tired just thinking about it. She really didn't have much of a comeback when it came to kidnappings.

Golden eyes blinked and then averted, cheeks colouring once Inuyasha realised once more that she was naked and he'd been getting an eye-full of glistening bare skin. He wasn't like Miroku he reminded himself as he crossed his arms over his chest and gazed upwards towards the stars that carpeted the sky. "Well you'd be pretty useless if ya hadn't improved at all but I'm here whether ya like it or not an' Sango's watchin' the lecherous monk."

His words were blunt but that's just the way Inuyasha was. There was some comfort to be found in the fact that some things didn't change. Still she rolled her eyes and started rifling through the mess she'd made of her belongings, finding the conditioner she popped open the cap and poured some into her hand.

"Yeah well it wasn't like I needed to shoot arrows and use spiritual powers in Tokyo to fight Youkai."

Inuyasha made a noncommittal sound and they lapsed into a comfortable silence as she spread conditioner through the inky locks. Making sure that it was all the way through the strands before she twisted them on top of her head and secured it with a hairclip. Letting it soak in and moisturize her hair as she picked up the lavender scented soap before turning away from the side of the hot springs. Moving a short distance, away with her back towards Inuyasha she began lathering soap over her chest and shoulders before rinsing.

It was comfortable…until she started overthinking it. Which in turn led her to getting self-conscious…and she was fairly certain she was blushing now, she thought with a sigh. He was there to protect her, it wasn't like he was going to see anything. He probably didn't even want to see anything. Oh…great now she was getting depressed at the thought that he didn't even want to spy on her.

Hormones were such a pain. Kagome thought with a soft sigh as bubbles floated in the water around her. Sinking deeper until she was in the water to her chin she blew bubbles idly in the water. Still she couldn't help but be aware of her own nakedness and Inuyasha's nearness, even as she tried to be mature about it. Well they were teenagers after all.

Removing the clip from her hair Kagome sank deeper. The rush of water in her ears as she sank beneath the surface as she did at home in the bathtub, but of course this was a far more spacious 'bathtub'. Inky strands fanned out around her as she floated there within the cushion of heated water, absently threading her fingers through them as she rinsed the conditioner out. Even as she tried to escape the confused and embarrassed din of her own mind by idly counting the seconds, it wasn't what she'd call a success.

A sigh let loose a mass of bubbles back to the surface. She was going to get out soon. Being on pins and needles over Inuyasha's presence wasn't what she'd call relaxing so there was no point in dawdling. Thoughts that were interrupted by a sudden impact beside her caused her to jolt in surprise as bubbles flared around her at the sudden appearance of another body. She only had time to ponder this sudden turn for a few moments before firm arms were wrapping around her and she was being forcibly pulled out of the water.

What was it that she'd said about not being kidnapped for a few months? Had she just jinxed herself? Wait where was Inuyasha? She couldn't see and initially she had clutched at whoever it was that had grabbed her due to the force of their exit. Water splashed around them as they exited the water and came back down still in the water but closer to the bank of the hot spring.

Having breathed in some water at the sudden action, coughing Kagome released the wet fabric to push her hair out of her eyes as she began hitting blindly at the firm chest in front of her, "Hey! What do you think you're doing! Let me go right this instant!"

Moments later she came face-to-face with Inuyasha.

Or rather she only just realised it was Inuyasha that had pulled her bodily from the hot spring. No other words left her, they died away as she caught sight of him properly and Kagome once more lowered her hands to rest on the off-white under-shirt – now almost see through soaked with water – which Inuyasha was wearing, having obviously discarded his red hitatare before jumping into the hot spring to get her. Fingers curled into the fabric as her eyes slid over him silently, he was drenched.

Long silvery-white strands were saturated and the ears on top of his head twitched slightly in response. Water droplets slid along the line of his jaw and trickled down his neck but what caught her attention - were his eyes.

She stared at Inuyasha, the expression on his face was one she had seen only on rare occasions. He looked scared, panicked and almost terrified if she had to try and place the emotions that was reflected back to her in those golden honeyed eyes. He had been worried about her? She wondered almost absently as she released her hold on his shirt and lifted one hand, her fingers sliding through silky strands and across his jawline.

Inuyasha gazed at her silently, so much emotion reflected in his gaze. Inuyasha might usually be rash and brash, it was why when he was like this – so full of honest unrestrained emotion, it was so difficult to look away. She couldn't speak. Couldn't break the atmosphere around them any easier than the last time. It caused her heart beat to speed up for a reason other than fear this time as butterflies fluttered in her stomach.

Kagome felt so secure. So safe within the strong arms that held her bridal style, supporting her both beneath her knees and behind her back. But then Inuyasha had always made her feel safe. So what was it that had caused this sudden reaction? She wondered before her cheeks warmed slightly once she realised the cause. Inuyasha had thought something had happened to her. That she'd passed out or something. She forgot sometimes that people in this Era didn't know how to swim, and that holding their breath under water wouldn't be anything close to normal. So he'd panicked.

It warmed her cheeks and her heart to know that he cared. Leaning forward slightly she rested her forehead against his, "Sorry…I didn't mean to scare you. I'm alright."

They stayed there quietly in each other's arms for what seemed like a long time but was probably only ten minutes. Until the chilly autumn air began to get to them in their water soaked clothing. Or rather bare skin and water soaked clothing. It was around that same point it finally dawned on Kagome that she was being held naked in Inuyasha's arms.

She blushed bright red, bright enough to rival Inuyasha's kimono.

When Inuyasha pulled back from the way they had been pressed together Kagome suddenly started squirming and pressing her hands over his eyes. Having also completely forgotten about her state of undress he tried not to drop her or lose his footing with all her squirming. "What are you doing? Kagome stop movin' or I'm gonna drop ya!"

"I'm naked stupid! Don't look!" she yelled still covering his eyes with her hands. The shifting causing them both to fall back into the water in a tumble of limbs with a loud splash.

* * *

 _Alright so that's chapter one done. It seemed like a good place to stop it to be honest and I had a lot of fun writing it._  
 _I hope that you all enjoy reading it and I look forward to any reviews and opinions~  
Be gentle though this is the first fanfiction I have written in years LOL._


	2. Chapter 2

.

.

.

 **The White Stars**

 _So I'm trying to write some of these chapters ahead of time so that I can update somewhat regularly because I am prone to procrastination and distraction. I'm not sure how well this is going to go but I will do my best to not make you wait too long._

 _Ages are approximately Kagome is 17, Sango is 18, Miroku is 20, Inuyasha is 17 (150+) and Shippo is 8. Koga is 17, Sesshomaru 20 (200+), Rin is 10 and Kohaku is 13._

 _These are guesses since I don't know how demons (especially Shippo) are supposed to age since its obvious demons obviously don't age the same since Inuyasha is over 100 and Sesshomaru is over 200 and obviously they are much younger than that._

* * *

 **Chapter Two**

Sango stoked the coals, the golden flames licking at the long stick as she did so. Her sharp movements sending a shower of sparks before she dropped the stick, allowing it to be engulfed by the fire. Moving towards the small pile of wood that they'd created she picked up two large pieces and placed them across the coals before straightening once more, brushing back the long chocolate strands that had slid over her shoulder before brushing her hands over her skirt absently.

Her gaze had shifted towards the path that Kagome had taken when they'd settled into camp, wondering absently whether the other girl was alright. She hadn't been gone long enough to worry, but it hadn't seemed right to leave the other girl to bathe alone, even without Naraku there were plenty of dangers in this era. It was for that reason she'd coerced Inuyasha into following her to the hot springs – unlike a certain pervert, the hanyou wouldn't take advantage of the situation. The two were far too shy and awkward despite the fact that they were practically dating.

Plus Kagome could always 'sit' him.

"It is getting cold quite quickly this year," stated a deep voice to her right.

Miroku was seated a short distance away from the fire, his breath hovering like a white cloud in the air above him. Firelight flickered across the Monks profile, casting shadows even as it glinted off the gold of his earrings and the golden rings of his staff. He was very handsome, she thought with a faint sigh, it was too bad that the lecherous monk couldn't be serious about any particular woman…

"Don't you agree Sango?" He asked jolting her from her thoughts.

The voice was a lot closer than she'd been expecting. Just when had he moved so close to her? She wondered whilst trying to conceal the fact that he had startled her before she berated herself silently for being so preoccupied as to not notice someone approaching her. She was a warrior. Even if it was only Miroku.

On second thought, that should be especially when it was Miroku…

"Sorry, what did you say?" Sango asked finally giving up the charade of knowing what he'd said previously as she turned towards him as she finished smoothing out her skirt. It was dangerous to agree with Miroku without knowing what he'd said firstly.

"I said it's getting cold quite quickly this year. Hopefully we can find shelter or lodgings most nights once winter is upon us, sleeping outside isn't very pleasant once the snow starts to pile up." While he wished to get rid of the hanyou as much as the rest of them for his own time was running out like grains of sand through an hour glass. Still he was not looking forward to wading through several feet of snow looking for Naraku or any of his underlings. Usually he went back home to Mushin for the winter or moved between wealthier towns that wouldn't find it too troublesome for a boarder.

"Yes, since it is unlikely that Inuyasha will slow his search during the winter months. Perhaps Kagome can bring more of those bags from her home." Sango said as she accepted a fish from Shippo and blew on it softly. "They seem quite portable and comfortable, though they may not help against snow."

"Can't you just exorcise some 'dark ominous clouds' from the largest mansion in the village like you usually do?" Shippo asked playfully, the green gaze focusing on Miroku as the he walked around the front of the fire. His fluffy chestnut tail swishing behind him as he checked the skewered fish before removing the first few from where the sticks were wedged between the stones surrounding the fire.

Miroku winced slightly at the playful jab before smiling wryly. He probably deserved that, after all he'd done it more than just a few times over their travel, and while he had no problem with the occasional white lie to get lodging. The monk reached out and took the offered fish from the young kit and took a small bite as he thought about their situation. As it was it was difficult to get towns to accept their strangely mixed group, but he felt the situation would be worse in winter months.

Townsfolk became more suspicious and coveted their stockpiles to survive the colder months. So it would be more difficult over winter. "People are more wary in the cold months but I can probably manage to get us lodging. Still there will not always be a village nearby unless we follow the main roads."

Shippo jumped over a few rocks, his fish in his mouth before stopping beside Kirara. The neko youkai was already content from having eaten its share of fish when it helped the Kit catch them earlier. Now it was stretched out in its larger form, creating a comfortable nook to snuggle into, which Shippo promptly did.

"That is true…and there are so few jewel shards left unclaimed other than Kohaku's and Koga's." Sango said thoughtfully staring into the darkness as she ate her fish while being careful of the bones. "Perhaps we should discuss with Kagome and Inuyasha about staying in Kaede's village for a few months. It is possible that Naraku will remain hidden throughout the whole winter to recuperate, which while convenient…"

Miroku knew why she trailed off. It perhaps wasn't the paramount choice. It meant that they were giving Naraku time to get to heal. Time to get to full power again, when to be honest they had a better chance to eradicate him before then. But it also wouldn't do them any good to wear themselves down while Naraku was resting and recuperating either. Moving through snow was tiring and difficult to fight in.

He admitted out loud what he knew Sango was also likely thinking, "Which while convenient isn't a perfect solution. Even if he remains hidden he may send incarnations, or a demon puppet. I doubt that he would allow us a reprieve over the winter months but we would get more of one if we were to stay in one place."

The two of them stood in silence as the minutes ticked by, both of them silently eating amid the sounds of the crackling fire and the breeze as it moved through the colourful leaves. Thinking about the seemingly no-win situation, but it was nothing new. Against Naraku they were outmatched in strength considering he almost had the completed Shikon no Tama. They were always the underdogs. Yet he never managed to crush them, they were still strong despite the many altercations and it only drove them to try harder to eradicate him and his evil from the world.

The warm indigo gaze lingered on Sango's face, catching her gaze and he smiled though it didn't quite meet his eyes. He was painfully aware of the wariness that she was aiming in his direction considering the narrowed gaze and her slight change in stance. He knew that she trusted him when it came to the battleground, they'd paired up many times and had each other's backs. However, she didn't trust him in private where his hands were concerned…and it was better that way.

But sometimes…sometimes he wanted more.

"Stay still," Miroku said softly as he walked closer to her, invading her space as he reached out with his left hand. Leaning against his staff, the golden rings jingling softly as he shifted his stance, he hushed her softly by pressing a finger against her lips before his thumb brushed gently across her cheek.

Sango watched him warily as he approached and opened her mouth to ask him what he thought he was doing but he hushed her. Rather than growing angry she was instead perplexed, closing her mouth once more as he gazed at her so intently. She froze somewhat like a deer in headlights at the feather light brush of his thumb rubbing across her cheek sent her speechless even as her heart quickened, thudding loudly in her ears – so loud she was certain he could hear it.

He continued lightly brushing his thumb across her cheek, enjoying the soft smooth skin even after he finished removing the smudged ash and charcoal that had marked her skin from tending to the fire. If only she was someone that he could truly hold and love, but he didn't have the right for such a thing. So he did what he always did to regain the distance despite the ache it caused in his chest.

Affection she wasn't certain how to deal with, it flustered her. So it was both a relief and disappointment when his right hand, sealed with prayer-beads rubbed across her bottom, "Hentai!" she exclaimed and slapped him hard on the cheek.

"Ouch…" Miroku said with a mild smile as he used his staff to lever himself up from the ground. He rubbed his jaw and cheek, as always her hits were painful, but nothing he couldn't handle.

Shippo shook his head with a sigh as he made his way back to the fire to check on the fish. He didn't understand grown-ups sometimes, especially Miroku. Still if Kagome and Inuyasha didn't come back soon then the fish were going to end up overcooked or go cold. Getting a large green leaf he placed it onto one of the rocks and started removing the remaining fish from where their sticks were wedged between the rocks around the fire. Resting the fish on the leaf as he made his way around before turning back to Sango and Miroku, "There is more fish if you want some…though Kagome sure is taking a while bathing tonight, I wonder what is taking so long. The fish is going to end up cold if they don't come back soon."

Miroku made his way over to the young kit and picked up another fish from the leaf and took a bite. A familiar glimmer in the violet eyes as he knelt down beside Shippo, his voice taking on a hint of suggestiveness in the conspiratorial tone, "I'm glad you asked. You see Shippo when a man and a woman like each other very much they find it very easy to become caught up in the moment, they give into passion–"

Shippo blinked up at Miroku with confusion whilst trying to imagine what Kagome and Inuyasha could be possibly doing. Caught up in passion? What did that mean?

"Monk! I'll thank you not to corrupt his head with your fantasies," Sango exclaimed as she stalked towards him, having grabbed Hiraikotsu from where she'd placed it earlier against a tree. Fully with the intention of hitting him with the weapon.

"I wasn't doing anything Sango," he said as he backed away quite quickly not wanting to add a new injury so soon after the first. His palms upturned as he retreated, the innocent expression on his face belied the path his mind had been quite obviously taking, which earned him a glare from Sango.

As Sango approached there was a sudden rustling of the bushes and she paused, turning away from Miroku – causing the Monk to give a sigh of relief as he took the chance to put some distance between them. Her gaze focusing on the sounds that were approaching them and automatically took on a battle stance, her ears straining towards the sounds. Until she heard a familiar voice come from that direction and she relaxed once more, lowering her weapon.

"That's the last time I save your ass from drowning," Inuyasha muttered as he walked down the path, his arms crossed over the fabric of his off-white undershirt. Silky silver-white strands stuck wetly to his back and he was quite obviously dripping wet and he left a trail of water behind him as he walked.

"I wasn't drowning and I told you I was sorry!" Kagome exclaimed as she ran to catch up with him. She was carrying the large yellow backpack as well as his dry hitatare back towards their camp. Her attention remained focused on the grumpy hanyou at her side, though she couldn't entirely blame him for his ill temper.

He had been worried about her and had rescued her, it was just she'd been naked at the time. Anyone would have been embarrassed about that. But rather than just dropping her he'd ended up falling in as well and unlike her he didn't have a spare change of clothing to change into which is why he was still soaked.

"Feh…" he muttered as he continued walking towards camp, the silvery-white ears twitched and moved towards the sounds within the forest as he stepped into the clearing of their camp. Holding the branches out of the way so that Kagome could pass him, belying his irritable attitude. "Stop apologizing already."

Kagome smiled at the action and moved into the clearing, only to catch sight of their companions who were staring at them. She flushed slightly, self-conscious suddenly despite the fact that nothing had happened, she doubted Inuyasha had even caught a glimpse knowing how panicked he'd been. Additionally it wasn't the first time he'd seen her naked over the last two years either.

"What happened?" Sango asked taking in their appearance one at a time. It was obvious that Kagome looked refreshed after her bath but Inuyasha looked surprisingly irritable and very, very wet. It led her to wonder if perhaps he wasn't as trustworthy as she had originally thought. Perhaps the Monk was a bad influence.

"Perhaps he was caught peeping?" Miroku offered from the other side of the fire, still keeping his distance from Sango considering her previous aggression.

Inuyasha looked aghast at the insinuation before once more crossing his arms across his chest, golden eyes narrowed on Miroku as he spat out, "What…I …I'm not like you Monk, I thought she was damn well drowning!"

"Oh so that's your excuse for touching her soft supple skin is it?" Miroku muttered softly with a raised eyebrow, but not so softly that the hanyou would miss it. "So you jumped in fully clothed after her, very commendable in this cold weather."

"Feh! I'm not weak like you humans. A little water aint going to kill me!" He muttered and he once more tried to wring the extra water from his hair and his pants without too much success. Miroku's words though drew a response from him, colour painting his cheeks as his memory of wet supple curves as he held her against him.

"Now, now Inuyasha…no need to get so upset," Miroku said teasingly, a glint in his gaze as he stated. "I can understand your need to touch…"

"She was under the water for too long! Normal people don't remain under water like she does when bathing." Inuyasha exclaimed loudly before stomping over towards one of the trees and sitting down in front of it. Removing his sword he folded his legs before resting the blade between his legs so that it leaned back against his shoulder. "Leave me the fuck alone would ya."

Kagome sighed softly, she wished Miroku wouldn't needle him like that, with Inuyasha's temper it could easily escalate, but then she supposed that never stopped him with Sango either. Maybe he was a masochist…

"Kagome!" Shippo called out her name pulling her from her inner thoughts as he came bounding over to her before jumping up onto her shoulder. He looked so proud, his green eyes sparkled and his chest puffed out in pride and she couldn't help but smile at him as he talked a mile a minute. "I missed you! I caught fish with Kirara and cooked them! I was worried they would go cold before you got back!"

"Oh did you? I'm so proud of you." Smiling she reached out and ruffled the auburn strands before the kitsune jumped back off her shoulder. She followed him back towards the fire while silently apologising to Inuyasha for abandoning him to the teasing. But really he was big enough to look after himself, right? That thought caused a soft laugh to escape her as she put her bag down, placing Inuyasha's shirt on top of it before sitting cross-legged near the fire.

Kagome ate while listening to Shippo chat about what had happened while they were gone. It was entertaining and peaceful to listen to his dialogue. She made the proper sounds of agreement and encouragement as he continued.

"But Sango and Miroku were talking and getting along fine most of the time you were gone. They were even talking about winter and how it would be difficult to travel in until he groped her so she hit him…"

She couldn't help but sigh when he mentioned the fact that Sango and Miroku had another altercation. Why couldn't those two get along? She was positive from Sango's reactions to him flirting elsewhere that she was smitten with the Monk but every time he made an advance she hit him. Of course, it didn't help that Miroku kept on groping her at the most inopportune moments, and it was difficult to take someone serious when they flirted with every female they came across. How could you take someone like that serious? No woman wanted to experience heart-break after all and to be honest she couldn't tell what Miroku's feelings were on this matter.

"Then he told me that you and Inuyasha were late coming back because you had given into passion…and Sango got really mad and tried to hit him again but I'm not certain what he meant. Did you and Inuyasha do something Kagome?"

The young woman almost choked on her fish at the unexpected question and her cheeks went bright red. Coughing she lowered her fish and after taking a drink from a canteen that Shippo provided her she managed to compose herself. Wiping the juices from her chin with the back of her hand as she glared daggers in Miroku's direction, honestly couldn't he stop trying to fill Shippo's head with those kinds of ideas. "No Shippo, Miroku was just being Miroku. Nothing happened."

"But Inuyasha got all wet, it wasn't because he wanted to go bathing with you?"

"Uh well… Inuyasha was just worried because I stayed under the water too long so he jumped into the hot spring still in his clothing," Kagome stated somewhat evasively hoping that the questions would settle soon while trying to ignore the fact that she was fairly certain that she was blushing right about now.

Ugh…stop blushing, stop blushing, stop blushing!

"I still don't understand why you don't bathe together like mama and papa used to." He asked with innocent curiosity in the bright emerald eyes as he gazed at her.

Kagome silently groaned and looked for an escape, seeing the fish that were obviously for Inuyasha she grabbed the chance. Standing up she picked up the remaining fish and after telling him that she'd be right back headed towards the rest of their group. As she approached she could tell that they were arguing still, though it did seem that the topic of conversation had changed from their trip to the hot spring to the approach of winter and their travel plans.

Pausing in front of Inuyasha she thrust her hand out, offering him two of the fish on sticks. "Here, you should eat, if you're still hungry afterwards I'll make you some ramen…and get over near the fire. You're soaking wet and it's cold."

"I keep tellin' ya that I'm not some fragile mortal." Inuyasha huffed as he took the food despite his grumbling and it was difficult to hide the way his ears perked at the word ramen. He really did like those instant noodles Kagome brought from her time.

Despite Inuyasha's rough comments that he wasn't human and that the cold wouldn't bother him, she was still worried about his health. He'd thwarted her attempts earlier at the hot springs to get him to remove the wet clothing so she could dry it while he stayed in the water or even just wore his hitatare. He wouldn't have any of it despite the fact he was drenched and it was a cold night.

Though she supposed he'd lived through a lot worse – stabbed, shot, poison, fists going through his stomach among other things. On second thought thinking about those injuries didn't make her feel any less worried…he was just accident prone.

"Don't make me s-i-t you Inuyasha," Kagome threatened with a half-hearted glare in his direction before she made her way back over to Shippo, quite pleased with the fact that the rest of their group were close on her heels.

* * *

 _So! Chapter two already. I surprise myself with the speed I managed to get this one done in. I was quite inspired I suppose, or motivated. Don't expect them to come out quite so quickly in the future, work and real life keeps me busy but I'll do my best!_

 _Comment and review~ I'd like to know what you think._


	3. Chapter 3

.

.

.

 **The White Stars**

 _So I'm trying to write some of these chapters ahead of time so that I can update somewhat regularly because I am prone to procrastination and distraction. I'm not sure how well this is going to go but I will do my best to not make you wait too long._

 _Ages are approximately Kagome is 17, Sango is 18, Miroku is 20, Inuyasha is 17 (150+) and Shippo is 8. Koga is 17, Sesshomaru 20 (200+), Rin is 10 and Kohaku is 13._

 _These are guesses since I don't know how demons (especially Shippo) are supposed to age since its obvious demons obviously don't age the same since Inuyasha is over 100 and Sesshomaru is over 200 and obviously they are much younger than that._

* * *

 **Chapter Three**

Kagome, already in her pajamas, had finished clearing away random sticks and stones and was setting out her sleeping bag. She'd learned the hard way that twigs and rocks were extremely unpleasant to sleep on. Returning back to her backpack she started rifling through it once more, pulling out her text books and supplies so that she could do some studying. She should try to do some since she was awake. It seemed like she could never study enough with High School.

Sapphire blue eyes moved back to Inuyasha as he argued with Miroku and Sango – his voice was loud enough that she caught snippets of the conversation needing to strain her ears. She wasn't surprised by Inuyasha's stubborn refusal to stay in one spot. She didn't blame him considering everything that Naraku had done, both in the past and more recently. But she could honestly say she wasn't looking forward to the idea of hiking through ice and snow in the middle of winter. It didn't sound enjoyable at all.

"No fucking way," Inuyasha spat irritably as he continued to eat the fish that Kagome had handed to him, finding himself hungrier than he'd originally thought. "I'm not sitting around in a village all winter while Naraku is out there somewhere."

"Be reasonable Inuyasha, likely Naraku will remain hidden away recuperating throughout the winter and almost all the Shikon shards have been claimed already." Sango interjected from where she'd nestled down against Kirara, her hand idly stroking the soft cream fur as the feline purred. "There is no need for us to tromp through snow and tire ourselves out through the whole winter."

"It makes perfect sense that we should stay somewhere and do the same thing, we can make plans for the spring and train. Traveling through snow is very difficult Inuyasha and we could no longer sleep outside," Miroku said with a frown as he shifted his position slightly in an attempt to be more comfortable, golden rings jingling softly as he rested the staff against his shoulder.

"I said fuck no! You're all just weaklings. I would be fine traveling and sleeping outside, even in the fucking snow!" He said tossing the sticks and fish bones into the fire before crossing his arms over his chest, quite visibly irritated.

"Well, we are only human," Miroku stated with a wry smile.

"That's not my damn problem, suck it up and be a man!"

"Kagome and I are not men," Sango interjected. "Are you saying you are alright with Kagome sleeping out in the snow and cold night after night?"

White ears twitched at the words and then lowered slightly, golden eyes moving towards the young woman in question who was currently a short distance away pulling out those books she always studied from. Would it really be such a terrible thing to spend a few months in Kaede's village? It would allow Kagome the ability to spend more time with her family and that 'school' she was so adamant about going to all the time. It would probably make her happy.

Naraku's ability to just vanish was incredibly frustrating, they'd been traveling for five days now and there were no leads. Not unless you counted rumours of Spirits and Demons fleeing down from the mountains and making trouble in the towns at the base of those mountains. It seemed as promising as anything else so that's where they were headed, but even he knew for all his grumbling that it was ineffective.

Perhaps they really would be better off resting over the winter months.

Inuyasha came back from his thoughts to find Sango and Miroku peering at him with undisguised curiosity. Realising that he'd stopped talking in the middle of the conversation, voice rough as he said, "Feh I don't care. Why can't you just find some ominous black clouds over some mansion like you usually do Monk?"

Miroku winced at that jab, it was almost exactly what Shippo had said. "Inuyasha unless you plan on following the main trail I cannot guarantee that we will come across any villages for me to find us lodging in."

Kagome smiled listening to her friends' friendly banter though it was mildly strained, Sango had voiced what she'd been worrying about over the last few months. There hadn't been any sign of any fragments of the sacred jewel either. That in its own was a bit worrying for her – did that mean that Naraku had managed to acquire the rest? It was an anxiety that ate at her but she had never stated out loud.

With Naraku's disappearance it meant that they could take it easy and recuperate from injuries they sustained. Overall they'd attained far less life threatening injuries lately even with battling stray youkai. Kagome wanted to destroy Naraku but she found no pleasure in fighting and it also meant she'd been able to coerce Inuyasha into letting her go home more frequently.

It seemed like there were always exams around the corner with high school but her results hadn't been too bad last Term. Inuyasha had let her spend two weeks in Tokyo to attend classes and to play catch up, even Souta had helped. She still wasn't sure what to think about that – it was pretty bad when it felt like your younger brother had a better grasp than you did. It had been an enjoyable trip even with Inuyasha making a nuisance of himself towards the end of the trip home.

If they spent winter in Kaede's village it would mean she could do a lot more perhaps even celebrate Christmas this year. It would be nice not to spend it tromping through snow chasing demons. Kagome felt a pang of guilt at thinking such a selfish thing.

Kagome lightly slapped her cheeks before collecting her supplies she moved closer to the fire. She could at least do something productive with her time. It was better than sitting around worrying which she was prone to doing at times. A smile tugged on her lips – she doubted that reading by a mixture of torch light and fire light would be recommended by modern optometrists but she was a bit limited in the Feudal Era.

* * *

Two hours later she sighed softly, rubbing her neck as she rolled her shoulders. She had finished highlighting and writing notes on two chapters for History before revising her notes from the previous chapters to refresh the information. To be honest it was one of the simpler subjects for her – you just had to memorize and remember dates and events. No formulas or complicated formats like maths, God she hated maths.

History was far more helpful in her current situation than maths was. Plus living in history tended to make it more interesting, or perhaps just more relatable. Occasionally though she found it amusing how certain things got recorded so incorrectly or never recorded at all, while other things became myths and legends.

Looking around she saw that sometime in the last two hours the rest of the group had all separated and gone to bed. Towards her left Kirara and Sango were sleeping a short distance away from Miroku who was leaning against a tree. Shippo had made his way into her sleeping bag and Inuyasha was to her right seemingly sleeping against a tree as well, though it was always difficult to know if he really was asleep.

Kagome stood up, stretching her arms over her head in a long stretch before collecting her books and walking over to where she'd spread out her sleeping bag. Trying to be as quiet as possible as to not wake Shippo, she piled the books beside her backpack – she would organise it in the morning. It was late and Inuyasha had a habit of waking her far too early so if she wanted to get enough hours sleep she should go to sleep soon herself.

Her gaze fell on Inuyasha's shirt still folded on top of her backpack. Picking up the folded crimson material she rubbed her thumb gently against the fabric before her gaze shifted back to Inuyasha. This shirt had a lot of memories, it had saved her against Yura of the Hair and that time they got captured by the sage Tokajin Inuyasha had given it to her to wear like a gentleman. There were other times he'd lent it to her as well to keep her safe or warm.

Still she should check on Inuyasha after his fully clothed dip into the hot spring, even if he would just tell her to stop worrying and he wasn't a weak human. Did hanyou's even get colds? Still he should at least put his fire-rat hitatare back on – it was cold.

Kagome tucked it against her chest and made her way over to Inuyasha. She was surprised when he didn't open his eyes when she approached, kneeling down beside him she brushed the silvery-white strands away from his face. Pressing her hand against his forehead she felt for any sign of fever, but he felt fine, perhaps she was being unnecessarily worried.

She fell into silence, just watching him as he slept and it brought a smile to her lips. It wasn't very often that she could manage such a feat without him waking up and asking what she was looking at. It reminded her of the very first time she'd seen him pinned against the tree. He looked younger when he was asleep, softer almost or perhaps it was just that he looked peaceful – something that was rare to see on Inuyasha. Still he must have been really tired not to have woken up, either that or he could sense it was her and not an enemy.

"Still my life has definitely changed a lot since I came down the well and found you pinned to the Goshinboku," she murmured as she leaned forward, one hand moving towards one velvety soft dog-like ear. She rubbed and stroked it gently, letting out a soft laugh as the appendage twitched in her grasp though she thought she heard a rumbling almost purr like sound coming from Inuyasha in response.

Kagome switched to the other ear silently, continuing her ministrations. His ears really were adorable and she often wished she could touch them just like the first time she saw him, but she doubted he'd ever consent to that. After a few minutes she felt him stirring under her touch and she reluctantly drew back her hand, not wanting to cause an altercation, only to have it caught in a strong grip.

Long slender fingers remained wrapped around her wrist and blinking in surprise she looked at the owner of that hand, only to realise she was looking into a pair of somewhat sleepy gold eyes. Getting caught caused her cheeks to flush and she hoped that it was dark enough that he wouldn't notice, still she'd been caught in the act so there wasn't much she could say.

After a few moments of silence Inuyasha finally said, "Kagome, is there a reason you are over here playing with my ears instead of sleeping?"

Kagome had still been somewhat expecting a reprimand of sorts about touching his ears, when there was none forthcoming she smiled brightly at him. "Well, your ears distracted me because they are so cute and I never get to touch them."

"Hn, it wasn't so bad," he said noncommittally at her comment, his ears flicking slightly towards a distant sound before his attention reverted back to her. He knew she was expecting him to start an argument over it, but didn't really mind waking up in that kind of manner – it was Kagome after all. Plus it had felt kind of nice. "So why aren't you aren't sleeping? We'll be leaving early ya know."

She groaned quietly at his reminder and lowered her other arm which had still been clutching his over-shirt. Holding the folded material out to him with her free hand. "I know. I was bringing you back your shirt because it's kind of cold tonight and I was a little worried about you. Did your clothes dry?"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes at her questioning. She really did worry too much, no matter how often he reminded her he wasn't human and that he wouldn't be affected by such small things. "I'll be fine I keep tellin' ya, you worry too much Kagome."

"I can't help it," she said quietly.

"Go to sleep Kagome, I'll be fine."

"But…"

"I will be fine Kagome," Inuyasha stated firmly before tugging on the hand that he was still gripping within his own, pulling the young woman closer so that she fell into his arms with a sound of surprise. Even with feeling somewhat awkward about their position he enjoyed the sensation of her soft body against his and despite previous comments, Inuyasha really did enjoy her scent. It permeated the air and tickled his nose as he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her closer to him. "Go to sleep."

She was speechless within his arms as the minutes ticked by and the two sat there together. She wasn't entirely certain what just happened there. Did he mean that she supposed to sleep now in his arms? She wasn't sure she'd be able to do that. Still after gathering her courage she did shift into a more comfortable position on his lap, moving her legs to the side before resting her cheek against his shoulder.

The heat had subsided from her cheeks but Kagome still felt too flustered to be able to relax let alone sleep. "Miroku and Sango had another fight."

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow at the topic of conversation, "Isn't that normal?"

"No. Maybe," Kagome sighed softly, her breath ruffling the silvery strands. "I suppose you are right…I just wish those two could get along, I'm sure that Sango likes him but Miroku just seems to always do something to upset her."

"Kagome, those two can look after their own love life. Stop askin' coz I don't even agree that they like each other. Sango seems to hate him from what I've seen." Inuyasha said exasperated as he ran his fingers through his hair and gazed down at his girlfriend not wanting to get into a conversation about love and emotion at this time of night. "So either go to sleep or at least let me sleep."

She pouted as he closed his eyes, presumably to try and sleep. She couldn't really blame him, she was just jealous that he thought he could sleep in this situation. Once more minutes ticked by and she moved one hand upwards, fingers threading through the silky silvery-white locks in an absent kind of way as she thought to herself.

"Hey…Inuyasha?"

"Hn?" he murmured sleepily though he didn't open his eyes this time as fingers slid through his locks, not quite consent but he didn't stop her either. Maybe it was a bad idea. Still he couldn't seem to bring himself to stop her from touching him. It was nice.

"Can I touch your ears please?" She whispered though this time he didn't reply she took the absence of a no as close enough to an agreement. Her fingers shifting from the silky strands and towards the top of his head, fingers rubbing and stroking the soft dog-like ear. It was soothing, just sitting there petting him like this…it would be nice if he'd let her do this again some time. Maybe she'd ask him.

She yawned softly, pressing her face against his shoulder as her hand movements slowed. She really should move back to her sleeping bag…but it really was so comfortable right here in his arms.

* * *

Dark lashes flickered against pale cheeks before rising and chocolate brown eyes moved towards the sky. Dawn approached, lighting the horizon with a hint of gold as the sun began to rise bringing warmth with it. Watching the sunrise was an enjoyable pastime as the sky changed from onyx to varying shades of blue while the trees and surroundings were silhouetted black against the changing colours of the sky.

Still, she could probably do with a bit of morning training, it was a habit that she had discontinued as of late. It wouldn't do to get rusty after all, she thought as she pulled the blanket away from where she'd draped it around herself the night before and stood up. Shivering slightly at the cool morning air as she folded it carefully before placing it on one of the rocks. Her gaze shifting to the fire she had cared for, it had gone out some time overnight leaving only embers and ash in its place.

Sango picked up her weapons from where she'd placed them the night before and turned away when Kirara rubbed against her ankles startling her. The feline had shifted into her smaller form and she bent down to rub the soft head, speaking quietly, "Hey there Kirara, want to come with me?"

"Meeeew," was the soft answer as Kirara jumped into Sango's arms.

"Alright, let's go then," Sango said with a smile as she moved around the fire while being careful not to wake her companions though she paused mid-step when her gaze settled on Kagome who instead of being in her sleeping bag was curled up in Inuyasha's arms with his fire-rat shirt over her to keep her warm.

Well now…that was something that she'd have to ask Kagome about later, she thought with a smile as she walked out of the clearing and into the forest.

* * *

 _I'm on a roll~ though it's a little shorter than my other chapters I think.  
I probably should be making you all wait longer between chapters on the off chance that I have a dry spell...  
But I'm really not very good at to waiting to post the chapters. Just keep in mind that they won't always be this quick._


	4. Chapter 4

.

.

.

 **The White Stars**

 _So the original plan was to write some of these chapters ahead of time so that I can update somewhat regularly because I am prone to procrastination and distraction. However, I've found that I am incapable of positing them pretty much immediately, so I hope you are all enjoying my sudden burst of writing inspiration which is causing me to churn out all these chapters in a short period of time~_

 _Just keep in mind that this will not always be the case because I do actually have work and all those boring commitments. Still I hope that people are enjoying reading the story and if possible leave me a review so I know what you think~_

 _I'm not too certain if there is some kind of official guide that was made with the character's heights and such but there seems to be a lot of conflicting accounts on their heights. Most having them really short and I cannot imagine Inuyasha only being 5 foot 4 (like 3 inches shorter than me even if that was at age 15) and the rest of the cast doesn't fare much better other than Sesshomaru. But since I'm aging them I'm letting them grow a bit too._

 _| Inuyasha 17 is 5 foot 9 / Miroku 20 is 5 foot 8 / Sango 18 is 5 foot 6 / Kagome 17 is 5 foot 5 / Sesshomaru 20 is 6 foot / Shippo 7 is around 3 foot / Naraku 24 is 6 foot |_

 _Additionally, fighting scenes aren't my forte so forgive me whenever they come up._

* * *

 **Chapter Four**

They'd been walking for hours already and Kagome was starting to regret the decision to leave her bike back in Kaede's village. Not that riding wasn't difficult in its own way when you were doing it for hours at a time, and it gave her a sore bottom. Still, she was hungry and getting ready for a break any time now. She sent a sidelong glance towards Inuyasha's back, maybe she could coax him into agreeing with the promise of some instant ramen…

As the group continued walking she silently contemplated her options for bringing up a lunch break until her stomach growled quite loudly, causing the girl's cheeks to flush. She hadn't needed the quite so adamant reminder that her that she was hungry, especially since it caused the others to give her veiled glances. How embarrassing…

Still, she still wasn't entirely on speaking terms with Inuyasha after this morning but compromises were needed in situations like this, she was starving. Plus he was so dense he probably wouldn't even realise she was upset, it wouldn't be the first time. Still it just came down to whether he let them spend long enough to build a fire and boil some water with how impatient he was. "Inuyasha! Can't we stop for lunch yet? I'll make ramen!"

The hanyou glanced towards the sky and the location of the sun to estimate the time of day before turning towards Kagome with a frown. At the word ramen his ears perked slightly and he crossed his arms over his chest relenting he said, "Feh, I suppose if ya can't wait any longer we can take a small break for lunch. I'll find a place for us to stop."

He wasn't fooling anyone with that cool routine but in light of him agreeing to stop for a break she wasn't going to call him out on it. It was kind of cute, plus there wasn't any need to aggravate him unnecessarily – not when her food break was on the line here.

"Thanks Inuyasha."

Kagome watched as the figure in red disappeared and the rest of them continued to follow at a much more reasonable pace. Following the main road until they came across a small semi-circular clearing, with their fearless leader in it. She was grateful it wasn't in the middle of some kind of graveyard or anything – it wouldn't be the first time he thought that was an appropriate stopping site. His sense of propriety was somewhat lacking.

"Is there a river nearby?" Sango asked as the group all stopped within the clearing, chocolate brown eyes surveying the surroundings as she adjusted the strap that held Hiraikotsu. "I'll get some water and fill our flasks again. The supply must be starting to get low."

"I'll accompany you Sango." Miroku offered as approached them only to freeze a few steps away from her at the glare that came in his direction. It seemed a touch more heated than usual leading him to believe it would perhaps be prudent to leave her alone for a while longer. Holding his hands up in surrender he said, "…Or perhaps you'd prefer Kagome?"

"I smell water over there, be careful," Inuyasha said somewhat roughly pointing towards the right before disappearing into the trees in search of wood for the fire no doubt.

"Alright, we'll be back soon!" Kagome slung her bow and arrows over her shoulder before leaving with Sango in the direction that Inuyasha had mentioned.

A soft mewl alerting them to the fact that Kirara had decided to follow them and after a few minutes Sango reached out to take two of the water canisters from her friend's arms. It looked awkward carrying them like that. Plus it had been her idea so she should at least carry some of the load. "So, did you have a nice sleep?"

Surprise and confusion slipped over her expression as she glanced towards the other girl. The knowing look that was coming her way made Kagome's stomach drop somewhat though she feigned ignorance while fiddling with the water flasks. "Yea, I don't mind sleeping out under the stars after all, though it was a bit cold."

"Oh? Even sleeping with Inuyasha with his arms around you keeping you warm?" She teased while nudging Kagome lightly in the ribs with her elbow.

That comment caused Kagome to almost fall on her face tripping over a branch. She caught her balance again with Sango's help, the other girl having grabbed her elbow. Face flaming she murmured out a thank you. She'd thought that they'd woken up and separated before any of them had seen but it seemed not…well at least it wasn't Miroku that had seen.

"I guess you saw, huh?" She asked shyly as she bit her bottom lip, "Miroku didn't…?"

"Sorry," she apologised as she slipped an arm around her friend though she was mildly concerned about why Kagome didn't seem happier about the outcome. Wasn't it what she wanted? She wondered as she replied, "No I'm fairly certain you'd separated by the time he woke up. I went to watch the sunrise and do some training with Kirara while you were all still asleep…so why is it that you aren't happy about this? Did he do something?"

Kagome shook her head sharply, "No, no it's not anything like that…it's just…"

 _Kagome woke up slowly, she mumbled something about five more minutes. She was warm and comfortable curled up for a change, but wait…why was she sitting up? Frowning the blue orbs opened to a curtain of white which only further confused her until she reached up to rub her eyes and her fingers slid through Inuyasha's hair._

 _So that's why she was sleeping sitting up instead of laying down. Her expression smoothed out into a smile then as everything slotted into place and she remembered what had happened the night before. It also seemed like Inuyasha had wrapped his over-shirt around her to help keep them warm overnight._

 _Still…as much as she was enjoying being curled up in his arms, lavishing in the affection and closeness it was just a little embarrassing. Especially when it occurred to her that the others could catch them like this – especially Miroku. Just the thought of it caused her cheeks to warm up and reluctantly she tried to wiggle and pull away from him with the intention of disentangling herself from him only to be stopped short._

 _Oh dear…_

 _Inuyasha had an especially strong grasp on her it seemed. At least as far as she was concerned, not surprising considering he was a hanyou and she was just a human…but it didn't help her current predicament. If anything the arms had tightened around her after her wiggling. She sighed in resignation and sat there wondering how long it would be before he woke up._

 _Frowning she sat there in silence trying to think before she remembered last night, her gaze falling on those soft velvety ears once more. It was worth a shot right? It would probably wake him up and if not…well it was something to occupy her time with until he finally got around to waking up._

 _"Hn…" he murmured with a soft sigh as his ears twitched beneath the fingers, until finally sleepy golden eyes opened. "Mm…Kagome?"_

 _"Hi," she said quietly and her fingers stilled._

 _"…" he was confused at their positioning in his half-awake state before finally deciding it was fine. He knew this scent, nuzzling his face into her hair and the crook of her neck as he closed his eyes again with the intention of sleeping again._

 _"I-Inuyasha…" Kagome stuttered, her cheeks darkening as his arms remained around her, pulling her against his chest as Inuyasha nuzzled into her like a cat or a dog. It was embarrassing but, if they'd been alone she probably wouldn't have minded. "W-we have to get up…let go Inuyasha. Are you listening?"_

 _This was comfortable and nice. She really did smell nice…wait! Soft ears twitched and golden eyes opened once more. So it wasn't a dream then? He'd thought perhaps he was just experiencing a very vivid and comfortable dream but no… vaguely remembered talking to Kagome last night and gathering her up into his arms while she played with his ears. He hadn't expected her to sleep with him all night._

 _Suddenly realising his arms were still around her, well that answered that question. She probably couldn't get out of his arms! That thought caused his cheeks to heat up and he abruptly released the grasp he had around her waist as he pulled away from her neck. Averting his face from her as he did so. How embarrassing…_

 _Kagome suddenly felt bereft without the arms around her despite her previous desire to separate from him. It felt sudden and the morning suddenly colder, though that may have been partially because his over-shirt had slipped from around her when he removed his arms. She pulled back slightly trying to get a look at his face to gauge his reaction as she murmured, "Um, thanks…Inuyasha, I –"_

 _"I…sorry. I gotta go do something," Inuyasha said abruptly as he stood up causing Kagome to slide off his lap as he did so. Turning on heel after grabbing his shirt and Tetsusaiga and disappeared into the forest without another word, leaving her alone and staring after him._

The two girls walked in silence after she finished explaining what had happened before and after they slept in each other's arms and Kagome wasn't sure whether she felt better or worse for getting it off her chest. Especially with the sympathetic, almost pitying looks Sango was giving her - it kind of hurt.

"So…another words he ran away with great haste."

"Yes, he did…" Kagome said dejectedly with a sigh as her shoulders slumped and she kicked a stray rock, watching it careen through the air and into the tall grass.

"Don't worry, we know Inuyasha doesn't deal with emotion very well. He's taking baby steps."

Understanding wasn't enough though. It'd been hours and her thoughts were still going around in circles, wondering yet again why he'd had to flee from her like that. It wasn't like she didn't understand that it was awkward and likely he hadn't known what to say or do, but still it had hurt her pride as well as her bottom when he basically dumped her and ran…

The sound of running water finally reached her ears. She picked up the pace, finally breaking through the foliage to see a clearing near the river. "To be honest I don't even know why I'm so upset. I was going to tell him that we should separate before everyone woke up anyway…"

"It'll be alright Kagome."

She nodded at the reassurance as they walked towards the crystal water. Unscrewing the lid of the first bottle she dunked it into the water submerging it and consequently her hand. The water was surprisingly cold and the bottle slipped from her hand for a moment and she grabbed at it twice before stopping its escape. A difficult feat with wet hands, though she had less trouble with the second bottle since she was expecting the sudden chill.

Perhaps it was hormones…when was it the last time she'd had PMS?

She wondered silently as she stood and brushed off her skirt before the duo turned to go back to the clearing and the rest of the group. As they walked something niggled at the back of her mind and Kagome finally focused on it rather than her personal troubles and realised belatedly that it was a Shikon jewel fragment. That in itself was something to take note of, but more than that – it was coming in their direction quite quickly.

It the same time Kirara hissed, its fur bristling before transforming into its full form.

"Watch out! There's a Shikon jewel shard coming out way, we have to get back to Inuyasha!" She alerted Sango as she picked up her pace to a run as she tried to get closer to the rest of their group even as her mind was focused on the moving shard.

It was moving too quickly…they weren't going to make it.

The demon jumped with cat-like grace and agility from tree to tree before dropping down to the ground a short distance away from the girls, cutting off their route to the rest of their group. Straightening to his full height in a smooth graceful movement, long black-violet strands were pulled back in a braid that fell past his waist and matching black-violet eyes narrowed and shifted in a slow appraisal of the small group that was spread before him as his black tail swayed softly behind him.

He was clothed similarly to Sesshomaru – wearing white hakamas tucked into black leather boots and a matching haori, though the right shoulder and sleeve was decorated with a pattern of orange-gold flames. His sleeves did not billow freely instead he wore black leather guards as well as the cuirass over his haori making it appear a bit firmer fitting. A steel guard over his left shoulder was secured to the cuirass with a strip of purple cloth while a purple and gold sash was tied around his waist with a sword on his hip.

So this was the group he'd heard about was it? The hanyou and strangely dressed priestess as well as the rest of their strange…pack, that were searching for and carrying more of the Shikon jewel shards. Or at the very least he had the strangely dressed priestess and…a slayer? He'd thought they'd been wiped out. It seemed luck was on his side to catch them divided especially since he'd guess the shards were with the priestess, it was a curious thing that they had not yet been extracted from the group.

Sango slid to a halt beside Kagome at the sudden appearance of the demon. If not for the pointed ears and undulating tail he might have been able to pass as human unlike the majority of demons that they encountered. Of course…looking 'human' made them no less dangerous, if anything it made them more so, that was something that had been drummed her over the years by her father.

She had discarded her outer clothing leaving her in her pink and black fighting suit. Moving slowly but with purpose she moved just in front of Kagome with Kirara at her side as she gauged the strength of their enemy and the likelihood of slipping past him. "What do you want?"

"Insolent, aren't you Slayer? My name is Kaishun and I have come to relieve you of your jewel shards." Kaishun said as he drew his katana from its sheathe and the blade pulsed red as almost black eyes glittered in mild amusement.

* * *

 _So this chapter is a bit of a short one I apologise about that but this seemed like a good place to let it end._  
 _Especially so that you could have it sooner rather than later since I'm still working on the fight scene._


End file.
